


things you said when you were drunk

by Zee



Series: things you said (fic based on tumblr prompts) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re tipsy off one beer, of course you don’t do this often.” Oikawa is slightly better off, or at least he’d like to think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt, "things you said when you were drunk."

“You look adorable right now.” Oikawa doesn’t fight the grin spreading across his face, and laughs when Iwaizumi scowls and ducks his head. Iwaizumi’s cheeks are flushed from the alcohol, and Oikawa is sure that his own face is red as well, but it’s cuter on Iwaizumi. More unexpected. 

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi says, and bumps Oikawa’s shoulder with his own. “You know I don’t do this very often.”

“I know. You’re tipsy off one beer, of course you don’t do this often.” Oikawa is slightly better off, or at least he’d like to think so. 

It’s a hot Summer evening and they’re sitting in Oikawa’s backyard, cross-legged on the ground. Oikawa toys with the grass in front of him, yanking it out of the dirt and sprinkling it on Iwaizumi’s knee. Iwaizumi brushes it off with a grunt. 

“I feel like I should pick your brain, now that I have you drunk. Make you tell me all your secrets.” Oikawa keeps his voice light, clearly just teasing, and so he’s surprised when Iwaizumi tenses next to him.

“I’m an open book,” Iwaizumi says, but there’s a tension in his voice that wasn’t there before. Oikawa raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you? Okay, then, tell me about…” Oikawa stalls out; he can’t think of anything, and just laughs instead. “I don’t know. Tell me what you think about me.”

“I think you’re conceited. And I don’t like your fangirls,” Iwaizumi says, and then gets redder.

“Both of those things I already knew,” Oikawa says, but Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“I mean that I don’t like them because—because,” he says, and Iwaizumi can hear the slur of alcohol in his voice. 

“Because what?” Oikawa asks, genuinely curious now. He slings an arm around Iwaizumi’s back and leans in close, his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I get jealous,” Iwaizumi says, glaring down at the grass. 

Oikawa is suddenly aware of how close they are. He’s always hanging off of Iwaizumi and rarely thinks anything of it, but now—

Maybe the beer has affected him more than he thought, because he inches even closer. “Jealous? Of me?”

“No, idiot. Of them.” Iwaizumi finally faces him, twisting so that they’re nose-to-nose. 

“Oh,” Oikawa says. And it seems right, so he leans forward and kisses Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi lets him, returning the gentle pressure of Oikawa’s lips. It doesn’t last long and it stays chaste, but when it’s over Oikawa’s heart is beating loud and insistent in his ears. 

“What are we doing?” Iwaizumi asks. When he speaks, Oikawa can smell the beer on his breath. He’s surprised to find that he doesn’t mind it.

“I don’t know,” Oikawa answers truthfully. “But it’s nice, right?”

Iwaizumi just nods, and Oikawa leans in to kiss him again. This time he opens his mouth, and oh, this is beyond just nice. This is maybe perfect. This is maybe something that Oikawa has wanted for a long time but never been able to articulate.

Iwaizumi’s tongue slips into his mouth. Oikawa reaches up to tangle a hand in Iwaizumi’s hair, tugging him even closer. Iwaizumi tastes like beer and summer heat, somehow everything Oikawa has ever wanted. By the time they pull apart, they’re both panting for breath, and Iwaizumi’s eyes are as wide as Oikawa’s.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa grins. His whole body feels electrified. 

Oikawa loses track of time as they make out on the lawn. it’s better than what little making out he’s done with girls, maybe because he really likes the person in this case. Somehow it doesn’t feel like something they have to discuss or identify, but rather just the natural next step in their relationship. 

Iwaizumi finally stops him with a gentle hand on Oikawa’s chest. “I should go,” he says, his voice a soft murmur. His head is ducked, but Oikawa can still tell that he’s smiling.

“Sure,” Oikawa says. He feels lightheaded and giddy and his limbs are buzzing with energy the way they do right before a match. It’s strange, but he kind of feels like he could play a killer game right now.

“But I’ll see you tomorrow,” Iwaizumi says, leaning back and standing up. Oikawa follows, and it’s a little awkward now—Oikawa doesn’t know where to look.

Then Iwaizumi pulls him into a hug, and the awkwardness dissipates. Oikawa rubs his cheek against Iwaizumi’s shoulder and squeezes him hard. 

He’s now got a best friend that he can make out with. Oikawa is excited and thrilled, bouncing on his toes as he sees Iwaizumi to the front door. They kiss once more, on the porch, and Oikawa grins helplessly as he watches Iwaizumi leave.


End file.
